


Knocking Love

by Shipper_act



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920's, 1930's, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Angst, F/M, Fem!Frisk, Frans - Freeform, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Sans x Frisk, Singing, Singing frisk, frisk is falling in love, mofiatale, part of a big story but i wanted to get this part out, sans is dumb, singer frisk, songfic?, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: Frisk is closing up the bar and steps up onto the stage, she feels the need to sing. Sing about her cursed love. Deep inside of her she finds a song of pain and love.Firsk stood on the bare stage, an audience of chairs neatly stacked on top of mahogany tables before her. The soft warm glow from the candles flickering in the bar, a nice break from normal lights of everyday life. Her glossy eyes scanning the empty speakeasy, checking over for any whisper of life. The bartender left for the night, trusting her with closing. How did she end up on stage looking out into the dark room. The women had no reason, other than a yearning for the past. Never did she think that she would end up wanting it again. She nervously pushed her brown hair behind her left ear trying to find her voice.‘Sing’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the song Frisk is singing! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/aNnHYnAOYOE
> 
> I strongly suggest listening to it while reading. I do not give it Justice in the fic

Firsk stood on the bare stage, an audience of chairs neatly stacked on top of mahogany tables before her. The soft warm glow from the candles flickering in the bar, a nice break from normal lights of everyday life. Her glossy eyes scanning the empty speakeasy, checking over for any whisper of life. The bartender left for the night, trusting her with closing. How did she end up on stage looking out into the dark room. The women had no reason, other than a yearning for the past. Never did she think that she would end up wanting it again. She nervously pushed her brown hair behind her left ear trying to find her voice. 

‘Sing’

A familiar voice in the back of her head called out. A little smile danced its way onto her peach lips. joyful memories of standing by the piano while belting out radio tunes. Happier times. Before life became a rush of uncertainty. Before the bloodbaths, rejection, pain, regret, and worst of all love.

Frisk’s heart squeezed in a hurt way only those whom suffered a broken heart could feel. She felt a song reaching up inside of her, clawing its way out. The only way to get it out was to open her mouth, and fall. 

She stepped closer to the edge of the stage, her heart pounding. Forbidden feeling surfacing. Things only a smart person would leave for middle of the night thoughts. Do I? Why do I? 

Suddenly she looked up, at nothing in particular. A sudden courage, determined to let out all of her god forsaken feelings once in for all. So maybe, just maybe she would stop feeling them. 

Her voice, soft at first; could only be described in a few ways, dark, emotional, and rich would be some of the only words able to us. 

“Knock one, two, three on the wall.”

No music played, she needed none. Only her voice grew louder; stronger.

“That will be our secret call.”

“You’ll find me under your spell”

Frisk reached out imaging herself falling.

“Secret safe, I won’t tell.” 

Frisk could only whisper the last words. She paused thinking she heard someone shuffle in the bar. She glanced around looking but, saw nothing. Biting her lip wondering if she should go on. The brown eyed women. She took in a sharp breath. Whispering once again. 

“Knock one, two….”

“One, two.”

“One, two, three.”

Soft music played around Firsk, a band of ghosts of past feelings. The mellow tune just as soft as the broken women. The man who played with her heart neither knew of her feelings or cared. She knew it was wrong. No matter what. She was trapped. She had herself wrapped around that man’s finger. And he knew it. He had lied, twisted a web of false hope. She swayed with the music wishing for that man to be swaying with her, a dance of two lovers.

“I see you move across the room  
I can't keep still, you're my thrill  
Can't you see, you belong to me”

“You have me trapped, I'm happy with that  
I'll keep you warm, when others are gone  
Look in my eyes, I'm your surprise”

“Knock one, two, three on the wall  
That will be our secret call  
You'll find me under your spell  
Secret safe, I won't tell”

Frisk sighed casting her brown eyes to the ground, she fell, and no one was there to catch her. He was a bad man; a monster some would say. He killed, manipulated, and used so many people. Souls. And he was now the one she thought about at night. Did he know? How much pain he cause this human girl? Frisk bend down and sat on the stage hanging her feet off. She rubbed her hand across the wood. She tapped her fingers to the music her voice begging to come out again. 

“Knock one, two…..  
One, two  
One, two, three”

She knocked for each beat keeping her eyes low. 

“I won't tell a soul, oh no one will know  
I'll keep all aside, keep away from the light  
Just call and I'll appear, I'll always be near”

“Knock one, two, three on the wall  
That will be our secret call  
You'll find me under your spell  
Secret safe, I won't tell”

“Knock one, two  
One, two  
One, two, three”

The women sighed reaching up to her now wet face, when did she start crying? Frisk sat there for a minute trying to collect herself. She was about to lift herself up when she heard soft clapping echoing in the room.

Frisk jumped looking around frantically until her eyes met the eyes of him. He was sitting at the bar with a glass full whiskey. It was him.

“Hi-a toots!” He raised his glass.

“S-Sans! What on earth are you doing here?” Frisk shot up quickly wiping her face hoping to god he didn’t just see her. “Closing was over an hour ago! H-How did you get it?” She was sure she locked the doors.

“I took a shortcut.” He winked seeming to be unphased by her emotional display. Maybe he hadn’t been there for long she could only hope. “So, uh. Who’s the idiot who is making you hurt like that doll?” The skeleton seem to glance away. 

She was stumped, what could she say? “None of your business.” She answered curly. 

“Well then.” Sans shuffled in his seat slightly, trying to think of what to say. “When did you start singing again?” 

Singing again, ah yes. Frisk had stopped singing over a few months ago. After getting mixed up in the mob she took a ‘break’ or rather retired from singing. It only filled her with misery when she got on stage; painful memories spun around her as she opened her mouth in a club full of killers. 

“I didn’t….just um.” Frisk sighed rubbing her temples. “I needed to get out some feelings. I feel better now.”

“No, no. It’s fine sweetie. Just making me remember why I-” Sans paused a blue blush creeping onto his skull. “Why I was drawn to you.”

“Oh.” Great just when Frisk thought she was starting to get over her feelings, he had to throw them right back at her face again. Frisk almost wanted to fall to her knees and curse her heart for betraying her mind. Frisk closed her eyes sighing the soft music of her song played in her mind, she turned around walking off stage and away from the skeleton. "Goodnight Sans, let yourself out."

"Doll? Sweetheart what's wrong?" He called after her. 

But no one came.


	2. UPDATE

Hello internet and fans of this story!! Thank you for all the support and! AND!

Did you know the story this has come from is now up! YUP! This oneshot is becoming a...fullshot? 

Anyways! Sorry this took so so so sooooo long. But the idea recently got introduced to me. however some changes to the main plot and over arching points have changed! Like one for example, it ends happy! Yeah! So... Please go check it out! 

Ask any questions you want in the comments, I will answer all! 

Also this oneshot may be taken down due to thattttt it may be put in the story lol

 

here's the link or just go to my name and look at my works. It's call _Meant To Be_

small summery

After getting offered a job to sing at The one and only Cotton Club Frisk finds herself meeting a Skeleton stranger who demands a dance. She then finds herself tangled with Love, lust, murder and the Monster Mafia! Is this stranger her prince charming or the big bad wolf like her brother warns? Find out more in this story of love, loss, and betrayal!

 

Enjoy! Thanks again for the support!  

 

**Author's Note:**

> AhHHHH sorry if it is poorly written but i just wanted to get this idea down. Okay so this is a part of this huge story idea i have. It is of course Mobtale related and I think i may be writing it soon idk. 
> 
> But it all has to do with frisk being forced to get a job and Chara thinks singing will fit. When frisk sings for the first time lots of people claim she has the voice of innocents, causing her to get popular very quickly. A certain skeleton gets interested thinking she may be the key to taking down the empire her brother secretly works for.
> 
> Sans doesn't know that she now knows his plan. 
> 
> This takes place after Frisk finds out Sans was only trying to use her to get to her brother. Heart broken because she actually fell for the lie and for sans. In the song she's saying that her thoughts of being together will be her secret. 
> 
> so blah. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you would like to see the full story come into bloom
> 
> Also sans is a mix of underfell and normal.


End file.
